My Secret Royal Life
by CandyDancer
Summary: Welcome to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for ONLY those with noble blood. Which leads to the disputed arrival of American superstar, Lucy Thunders, who may be famous but isn't royal. Is she? Everyone has a hidden secret. Can Prince Harry Pot
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize isn't mine.

Author's Note: Sorry guys. But I keep having so many plot bunnies begging to become stories... so bear with me!

Author's Note: In answer, to someone's e-mail, I'm too lazy to check who... :P. Sure! That'd be a great idea. I love Lily and James as a couple so making prequels to my stories showing how THEY fall in love would be cool... thanx for the suggestion.

Chapter 1: Her Life As Of Now

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

She stopped tapping her pencil impatiently and watched her manager's face twist with anxiety and worry before plastering on a fake smile. She sighed huffily at the unconvincing act.

"Well? You can stop smiling now. I know something's wrong."

Her manager's smile slid off her face and her calm façade gave way to nervous fidgeting.

"Um..well...you see...."

The older woman stopped talking and stuffed a colorful magazine into her teenage client's face.

The girl warily accepted the colorful gift and read the cover.

She blinked her eyes unbelievingly and rubbed them before reading the headline again.

Printed in giant bubbly letters was, "Hank Carson: uncovered. Behind the Scenes of His Life and Love, Lucy Thunders."

Frantically, the girl wrenched the magazine open and almost tore it in half trying to find the full article the headline had hastily described.

It wasn't hard. There, pictured in a centerfold, was a giant poster of a handsome teenager with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He was winking cockily and waved merrily at the girl reading, who promptly took a pen and scratched his face out. The picture teen merely side-stepped her pen and continued his antics, only slightly disgruntled.

She read the interview and ignored the man's moving picture.

There it was. Oh no! Not again. And with HIM?

"_So, is it true that you and Lucy Thunders are now an item?"_

"_**Of course we are. Even she just can't resist my charm."**_

"_What's it like dating such a talented actress, singer, and model? Not to mention the richest and most famous teenage star in America?"_

"_**Oh. It's normal. I date girls like her all the time. Just a matter of time before I got the prime..."**_

The girl closed the magazine and gently sat it on a table. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her fists clenched, and her breathing harsh and heavy. She stood up calmly and walked out of the office under her manager's calculating stare.

She promptly speed-walked to the bathroom and locked herself into a stall.

And screamed. Loudly. Loud enough for everyone in the building to hear. Loud enough for her manager, sitting in her office, know that she was indeed going to have a very long day today.

The manager shined her name plaque that stated, "Mrs. Martha Kelly" and sighed. She picked up her phone and covered her other ear to block out the screaming and spoke into the receiver one the other line picked up.

"Honey, I won't be home for dinner again. Sorry."

* * *

The bathroom stall creaked open. Puffy- eyed and sniffling, a girl walked towards the mirror and proceeded to freshen up.

Her eyes were swollen from crying and her throat was aching from shouting.

The girl's name was Lucy Thunders. She had straight black hair, dark black eyes, and a perfect smile. Her skin was flawless and her body well-toned and trim, save a little short. She carried herself gracefully and could turn guys into mush with a glance. She was famous, rich, and perfect as far as the eye could see.

Yes. This girl was Lucy Thunders. And she was beyond pissed. Enough was enough.

* * *

Do review! Thankx.


	2. His Life As Of Now

Disclaimer: I don't own anything u recognize.

Chapter Two: His Life As of Now

* * *

Prince Harry Potter forcefully catapulted the quaffle towards one of the hoops, sending keeper Ron Weasley reeling in his effort to block it.

The red cannon ball shoved him in the stomach and he keeled over from the pressure.

Disgruntled, he chucked the ball back at the fuming black-haired royal and shouted.

"OY! Harry! My abs aren't THAT well developed. Watch how hard you're throwing."

Harry did not seem to notice. He continued pelting the ball with forceful power until Ron, bruised, announced that he didn't want to play anymore if Harry was going to act so sadistic.

* * *

'I can't believe this. I CAN NOT believe this.'

He furiously showered, washing his frustration out.

'They have no right. No right at all.'

He slammed his fist into the shower wall.

'Damn it.'

Harry opened his brilliant green eyes and pushed his wet black hair out of his face.

His fingers lingered on his forehead where a lightning-bolt scar was visible. He fingered it gingerly and laughed without amusement.

His well-toned chest moved in and out as he breathed heavily.

'Imagine.... In a year I'll be an engaged man to a woman I probably won't even love.'

He stepped out of the shower and dried his tall frame off before checking to make sure he looked presentable.

Those reporters sneaked around damn good.

* * *

"James?"

"Yes, flower?"

"You don't think we were too sudden?"

"Course not. We've been over this with each other and even with the other royals."

"I know. But I can't help feeling we could've told him more subtly. Broken it to him more..."

"Gently? Lily, babe, he's the Prince of Magic! He's a Potter! He's MY son. It's time he start accepting who he is! The rest of the wizarding world has!

* * *

Read and review.. Much lub...


End file.
